<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home With You by Crickett_89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195045">Home With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crickett_89/pseuds/Crickett_89'>Crickett_89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Forbidden Love, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Love, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sort Of, Suicide, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crickett_89/pseuds/Crickett_89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We lay here for years or for hours<br/>Your hand in my hand<br/>So still and discreet<br/>So long we become the flowers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song in fic if you want to listen while you read!</p><p>In a week By Hozier</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their love was never going to be accepted. Two lovers pinned against each other in a senseless war. Since they first met they have known that they were meant to be. Even being so opposite, light, dark, rich, poor. Their love was still strong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I have never known peace</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Like the damp grass that yields to me</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I have never known hunger</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Like these insects that feast on me</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The war worsened, they did everything they could to just get one moment together. A passionate kiss in an abandoned classroom. A very cold night falling asleep together in the astronomy tower. Their first time in the room of requirement where they confessed their love for each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A thousand teeth</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yours among them, I know</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Our hungers appeased</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Our heartbeats becoming slow</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to do this Draco.” Harry said as tears fell down his face, the look of pain in those beautiful grey eyes were enough to kill him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO! NO you don’t! You just think you do! Why are you being so selfish! Don’t you love me Harry don’t you love me at all?” Draco’s fist was wrapped up in Harry’s jumper clinging onto him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t leave it didn’t matter nothing else mattered all that mattered was Draco. He pulled him into his arms dropping kisses onto his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do love you Draco, and there is nothing that is going to come between us. We will leave tonight! Go pack your things and we will meet  behind Hagrid’s hut! We will go far away, so we can be together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We lay here for years or for hours</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Thrown here or found</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>To freeze or to thaw</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>So long we become the flowers</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Two corpses we were</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Two corpses I saw</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco waits patiently for Harry behind the hut. It was late spring so the nights were not that cold. He was worried that he wouldn’t show that he would distract him with this so he could go get himself killed. They both knew that for this to be over Harry had to sacrifice himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Come on Potter’ He said to himself with tears running down his face. The blond jumped as he felt arms wrap around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scared Malfoy?” Harry whispered so close that his lips were caressing his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wish Potter. I thought you were not going to show.” Draco turned around in his lover’s arms, pulling his invisibility cloak off of him. Harry looked so tired, the first thing he was going to do was make him sleep when they found a safe place to go. They have talked about America before, it was so far away. Away from everything.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I have never known sleep</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Like the slumber that creeps to me</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I have never known color</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Like this morning reveals to me</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And you haven't moved an inch</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Such that I would not know</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>If you sleep always like this</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The flesh calmly going cold</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry pulled the portkey that he made out of his pocket they would go to many places before they would stop at their final destination. No one will know where they are, they will have their peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The peace of having breakfast with each other every morning. Draco would complain about crumbs in the butter from his toast. Harry would complain  that tea isn’t strong enough for the morning that he needed coffee. Then they would make up and by the  end of the day they would fall asleep in each other’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco, let’s start our life together.” He pulled the blond into his arms as they both touched the small leather journal feeling that hook behind their navel they were gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We lay here for years or for hours</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Your hand in my hand</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>So still and discreet</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>So long we become the flowers</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We'd feed well the land</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And worry the sheep</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they popped up in their first location, they were surrounded. So many wands were pointed at them. Harry stood in front of Draco shielding him from danger. Hurt in his eyes as he sees who is pointing their wands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to do this. Please just let us go. We deserve happiness! This is not our war to win anymore. We do not want to be pawns in anyone’s game anymore.”  Tears were stinging his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone pops up behind him and that horrible green light strikes Draco in the middle of his back  and a scream rips out of his throat as he sees his one true love fall to the ground lifeless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“COWARDS! COWARDS ALL OF YOU!” He sobs out. He throws himself on top of the lifeless blond and ports them both out of there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And they'd find us in a week</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>When the cattle show fear</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>After the insects have made their claim</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>After the foxes have known our taste</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'd be home with you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'd be home with you</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sobs as he holds his beloved in his arms. He doesn’t know where they are all he knows is that is where they are going to stay. Trees surrounded them with a brook that babbled, the forest floor sturdy underneath their feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco, oh Draco. I.. I’m so sorry m… my love. I was supposed to protect you. To protect you from harm. I couldn’t, they call me a hero but I couldn’t save the one person who means the most to me.” He looks into the lifeless grey eyes, and almost begs for them to blink. For the blond to make a snarky remark about his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>They'd find us in a week</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Lay here for years or for hours</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>When the weather gets hot</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>So long we become the flowers</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>They'd find us in a week</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Lay here for years or for hours</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>When the cattle show fear</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>So long we become the flowers</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry leans down and presses a kiss on those cold lips, he doesn’t know how long he has sat and held him. He didn’t want to say goodbye so he knew what he must do. With one last kiss he lies Draco down on the forest floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flicks his wand, making a crown of flowers placing it gingerly on his lover's head. Then takes a deep breath and lies down next to him. A shaky hand cups the others ever so gently. Harry turns his head to look at Draco one last time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will see you soon love.” Harry raised his wand and pointed it at his heart and whispered those two little words “Avada kedavra” A green light flashes in the forest as birds flutter away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And they'd find us in a week</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>When the buzzards get loud</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>After the insects have made their claim</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>After the foxes have known our taste</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>After the raven has had its say</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry opens his eyes to the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. Draco in a green jumper and denim, with his blond hair styled perfectly. They were standing at King Cross just the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just going to stand there Potter or are you going to come over here and kiss me?” Draco said with that smirk that he loved on his lips. “I’ve been waiting for you, I thought I would have a much longer wait.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry rushed over and pulled his lover into his arms, his lips kissed all over his face. Finally ending with a passionate kiss on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I couldn’t live in that world without you.” Harry looked into those beautiful grey eyes so full of love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you couldn’t Harry. That’s why I love you.” Draco said, leaning in capturing his lips again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, so much Draco.” They interlaced their fingers as they walked away into a golden light together. To start their eternity together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'd be home with you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'd be home with you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'd be home with you</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep in the middle of the forbidden forest. Laid the Savior of the Wizarding World, and a son of a death eater. Many years have passed now, where their bodies were. Grew the most beautiful flowers that the world has ever seen. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this! I love this song so much of course I love Hozier!  </p><p>Feeling kinda sad this is probably the saddest thing I have ever written... Possibly.. IDK...</p><p>As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed!  They make my heart happy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>